


When the Sun and the Moon Collides

by yuukuro91



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuukuro91/pseuds/yuukuro91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where most of them are not ordinary human being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short summary since I'm not even sure what to write. I'll edit them later, if I can get any other ideas.
> 
> By the way, the settings should be around the medieval era. I'll try my best to describe the places better on later chapters so please bear with me for now.
> 
> I'll also try to updates as soon as I can.
> 
> And before I forgot, I will be adding a couple more pairings.
> 
> Thank you for your time and please enjoy the story.

“Sir, where are you heading?”

“Nowhere in particular, Daiki. Just need some fresh air to clear my mind. Don’t worry, I won’t go far.”

“Very well then. Please come back before dusk. You have an appointment tonight.”

“Alright, I’m off then.”

**\---**

“Hey there lil’ fella. Are you lost? Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you,” said a six years old Makoto while smiling brightly.

Makoto has clearly forgotten that he has to return straight home after his evening lesson at the Nanase mansion as he caught a sight of a young griffin wondering around the edge of the forest on his way home. It seems like the little creature is lost so Makoto stopped in his track to approach the young griffin.

“What’s wrong, where’re your parents? Aren’t you supposed to be with them?” Makoto tried to get the little creature’s attention. Since he was once told by his parents that a young griffin is usually being kept hidden by their parents, Makoto thought that it was strange to see a young griffin up close. Even his parents’ griffins doesn’t let him get close to their child until it is bigger than Makoto. But this one is definitely smaller than Makoto.

As he gets closer to the young griffin, it turned its head towards Makoto. When Makoto looked into the creature’s eyes, he can definitely sense fear so he stopped approaching it. After a while, Makoto thought he could try to get close to the creature once more. As soon as Makoto start moving again, the little creature took off into the forest. Makoto was caught by surprised but quickly gain his conscious and start running after the creature.

“Hey, wait up! I’m not going to hurt you. I’m just trying to help. Please, slow down.”

Makoto was close to losing sight of the creature when the young griffin suddenly stop moving. When Makoto finally caught up to the creature, he was shocked at the sight before him. An unknown creature was crouching on the forest’s floor while feeding on what seems to be the remaining of a griffin. It was extremely horrifying. The shocked was too much for the young griffin and Makoto which cause them both to be frozen in fear. When the unknown creature acknowledged their presence, they both fell on the ground while Makoto hugged the young griffin.

The unknown creature seems delighted at the sight of two more meals that it did not anticipated. Makoto saw that the unknown creature has started to move towards him. Even so, he can’t move his body no matter how hard his brain tries to tell his body to move. Seems like the same thing is happening to the young griffin. The only thing that Makoto could do when the unknown creature gets closer to them was to hold on to the young griffin and close his eyes.

All of a sudden Makoto felt a breeze of air past by from his side and he heard someone attacked the unknown creature. Though Makoto can hear the dying sound made by the unknown creature, he still did not dare to open his eyes. He was too scared to even try to look at the person that has come to his rescue when suddenly-

“Hey, are you alright kid?”

The voice was low and rough. The moment Makoto heard that, somehow all of his fear seems to be washed away and he regained his calm once more. Makoto decided to open his eyes slowly and the moment his eyes were completely open, he was greeted by a beautiful pair of teal eyes that seems to be studying him for any sign of bruise. The man in front of him was on his knee and one of his hand was patting the young griffin’s head. It looks like the little creature has also calmed down. When Makoto looked at the man’s face, he immediately knows that the man in front of him is not an ordinary human, but he could not make out the possibilities.

“Are you hurt?” asked the man again.

Makoto quickly gathered his thought and politely answered the man.

“I’m fine. Thank you for saving us,” Makoto said as he bows to the man.

“No need for that kid but you do know that you shouldn’t be wondering around in the forest especially at this time of the day, right?”

“I- I know. It’s just that the griffin looks lost and I-”

“Very well, I get it. Anyway, I think you should go back now before it gets darker. Move along now and don’t wander off in the forest on your own again.” As soon as he finished his words, the man turned around and started to walk away from Makoto.

“Wait! I-”

*sigh* “What is it?” the man spoke without turning around.

“Can I see you again?”

“…”

“Please?”

“You do realize what I am, don’t you?”

“I- I think so.”

“And you still want to see me?”

“Yes.”

*sigh* “I’m usually here but don’t get your hopes too high, kid.”

“Thank you. I’m Makoto by the way. May I know yours?”

The man was silence for a while before turning his head towards Makoto, “I’m Sousuke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> mythical creature in this chapter:
> 
> \- Griffin: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Griffin
> 
> \---
> 
> Please feel free to tell me if you have any problem understanding the story.


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you read this chapter, i would like to apologize for a mistake i made from the previous chapter: i did not specifically stated Makoto's age. however, i edited the chapter and those who read it after i've updated it would eventually knows Makoto's age, which is 6 years old and yes, Sousuke's definitely older, say about 20-ish, i still haven't fully decided his actual age just yet.
> 
> another thing that i would like to clarify with you: the timeline; the story will have an inconsistent pace, some chapter(s) might cover few days/weeks/months/years but there will also be chapters that tell story of an event that happen in the span of one day especially chapters in the beginning since i want to make sure that you understand what is going on and what will happen in the future.
> 
> also, i'll try to provide the link regarding the creatures in the notes at the end, just in case you're not sure which creature i'm talking about.
> 
> i also apologize if any of these notes doesn't make sense. i'm just too nervous right now.
> 
> enjoy~

_‘Oh, great. Where the hell am I now?’_ Sousuke was standing in front of what seems to be three different routes that he has absolutely no idea where they will lead up to. As he was contemplating on which route to take, he heard his name being called.

“Sousuke-nii~”

Sousuke turned his head around and found his good friend’s little brother running towards him while being followed by one of their faithful companions, Masayuki the centaur.

“Hayato, what are you doing here?”

“We went to the town to pick up the books that we ordered sometimes ago,” Hayato showed the bundle of books that Masayuki is carrying to Sousuke. “How about you Sou-nii?”

“… Uhh, seems like I’m lost. Again,” Sousuke looked to the side while scratching his cheek with a finger.

“Pfftt, that’s just like you. Good thing we found you, right?” Hayato couldn’t hide his laugh.

*sigh* “Please don’t tell Kisumi or Daiki. They surely won’t ever allow me to step out of the mansion unattended after this,” Sousuke covered his face with one hand, embarrassed that he kept forgetting his way back.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell them. I promise. Now let’s go home before the sun sets,” Hayato smiled while grabbing Sousuke’s hand to lead him home.

“Thanks Hayato.” Sousuke’s face softened up and he let Hayato took his hand to lead them both back home while being followed closely by Masayuki.

**\---**

“I’m home. Mother?”

“I’m in the kitchen, sweetheart. Welcome home. How’s your lesson today?” Makoto’s mother called out to him.

“It was a bit tough but Haru and I both pulled through. Where’s Father?”

“That’s good to hear. He’s in the study room. Go on, I’ll call you when the dinner’s ready,” Makoto’s mother only managed to turn around for a second to give Makoto a smile so she didn’t notice the little griffin that has been following Makoto from behind.

“Alright.”

Makoto urged the young griffin to follow him to his father’s study room. When he was standing in front of the door, he took a deep breath and raised one arm to knock on the door three times.

“Father? It’s me.”

“Come on in, Makoto.” Makoto opened the door but didn’t enter the room.

“I’ve been waiting for you. So, how’s your day?” his father asked from where he was sitting at the table, probably writing his report about his latest hunt that need to be submitted to the Council.

“It was alright. Father, could you come here for a moment?”

“Hmm, what’s wrong?” Makoto saw his father standing up and walked towards him while giving him a warm smile.

“Please don’t be mad. When I was walking back home, I saw a young griffin at the side of the forest. It looked like it's lost so I- I took him home.” Makoto swallowed nervously and waited for his father’s reaction.

“A young griffin? Are you sure?” Makoto nodded thrice.

“That’s odd. Where is it now?” his father asked while rubbing his chin with his thumb.

“He’s behind me,” Makoto moved to the side for a bit to let his father caught a glimpse of the creature. His father’s face looked a bit surprised but quickly changed into a bemused expression while kneeling in front of Makoto and the little creature.

“How fascinating. The parents weren’t around?” All Makoto could do to answer this was to give a simple nod while staring at the floor instead of his father’s face. He couldn’t possibly tell his father that he actually went into the forest and found the gruesome scene.

“I see. Well then, I guess we could keep it. I just have to talk to your mother and the griffins.” Makoto silently prayed that Tetsuo, his father’s griffin, would approve of the younger one.

**\---**

“So, what do you think, Daiki? Is it enough details or should I write some more?” Kisumi asked while swinging himself on the swing that he and Sousuke made for Hayato in the garden.

“Hmm, it seems fine to me. However, I personally think that you could add a lit-”

“We’re back!”

“Hayato~ Sousuke~” Kisumi jumped off the swing and waved both of his arms to the two most important people in his life while smiling brightly.

“Nii-san~” Hayato let Sousuke’s hand go and started running into his brother’s arms.

“Geez, how could you guys just leave me like that? Unbelievable, Sousuke,” Kisumi whined while tickling his little brother who’s clearly enjoying the whole situation, completely forgotten about the feedback he asked Daiki about his writing.

*sigh* “For your information, we leave separately,” Sousuke rolled his eyes.

“Ehehe, that’s right Nii-san. We left the mansion separately. I went to the town with Masayuki to get the books that we ordered and on our way home we fou- I mean ran into Sousuke,” Hayato seemed flustered but Kisumi mistook it as a sign that his younger sibling was just out of breath since he just ran and got tickled by Kisumi. However, Daiki, who has been watching the whole scene from the sides definitely catched the fact that Hayato and Masayuki did _not_ ran into Sousuke, but _found_ him instead.

“So, did all the books that we’ve ordered available?” Kisumi, who was still holding Hayato in his arms, made his way back inside the mansion.

“Yes, and the bookstore manager also made a new list for you to go through just in case you want to order some more,” Hayato took out the notes that he received back in the bookstore in town and handed them to Kisumi.

“Wow, really? That’s great! By the way, thank you Masayuki for carrying them. Could you put them in my study room as usual? Anyway, I’ve been meaning to find new materials for the next chapter and-” Kisumi kept talking with Hayato while moving through the hallways and Masayuki who was bringing the books bowed once before heading towards Kisumi’s study room.

“It seems like you got lost again, Sir,” Daiki closed the main door and made sure that it is locked.

*sigh* “Can’t we not talk about this now?”

“No. Clearly you need someone to go with you even if you only want to get some fresh air. Please, do take note of that, Sir.”

“Fine. I’ll do that next time, alright? When is he coming?” Sousuke was already on his way towards his study room.

“Good. Our guest has actually arrived moments ago. It seems like he has the night shift yesterday as he looked completely exhausted when he arrived,” Daiki informed while following Sousuke.

“Really? Did you serve him anything?” Sousuke went over to the window where one of his faithful companions, Towa, waited patiently for his return.

“I did and he’s already excused himself for tonight. He did mention that he would rather talk to you tomorrow after he gets his rest,” Daiki did not entered the room, he stood by the door.

“I see. Alright, then. Is there anything else?” Sousuke pets his pheonix’s head gently.

“No, I believe that is all for today, Sir.”

“Thank you as always, Daiki. You may leave.”

“You are also welcome as always, Sir. Good night,” Daiki chuckled and bowed for a second before closing the door quietly. Sousuke only smiled at the response before replying ‘Good night, Daiki,’ to the butler.

_‘I wonder if the kid and young griffin got home safely, surely do hope so.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masayuki - Shigino's centaur  
> Daiki - Sousuke's butler  
> Tetsuo - Makoto's father's griffin  
> Towa - Sousuke's phoenix
> 
> \---
> 
> mythical creature in this chapter:
> 
> \- Centaur: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Centaur  
> \- Griffin: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Griffin  
> \- Pheonix: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phoenix_(mythology)
> 
> \---
> 
> Please feel free to tell me if you have any problem understanding the story.


	3. Confidante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about the mythical creatures, i'm not going to take 100% of the description about them; so if you find the description on the internet or the one that you've heard/know doesn't match with the creatures mentioned in the story, please don't think too much about it; i simply use them when i think it's suitable for the story.
> 
> enjoy~

While Makoto breathe a quiet sigh of relief at the sight of his parents’ griffins starting to bond with the smaller one in their backyard after dinner, they heard sounds of someone’s approaching.

“Tachibana? It’s Nanase.”

Makoto’s father went over to greet one of their close friends. “Well, this is a bit unusual. What happened?”

“My wife and I just received information about our next job. Seems like it might take a couple of days. Can we leave Haruka with you?”

“Sure, absolutely. You did the same for us anyway. So where is he?”

“Thank you. That was nothing. They’re on their way.”

“Hello Tachibana. We’re so sorry to interrupt you at this hour and thank you for looking after Haruka for us.” Makoto immediately walked over to his best friend Haruka, who’s holding his mother’s hand with his right hand while holding his bag with the other hand.

“So, you’ll be staying with us?” Haruka nodded.

“That’s great. Don’t worry Auntie, we’ll take care of him,” Makoto gave Haruka’s mother an assuring smile.

“Thank you, Makoto. I know you will. Well, then, we’ll be going now. Take care of yourself and do behave yourself, alright Haruka?” Haruka nodded again and his mother gave him a hug before letting his small hand go. Haruka’s father also gave him a hug and a little squeeze while whispering _‘We love you. We’ll come home to you as soon as possible’_. Haruka returned both of their hugs before saying, “I love you both, please be careful.”

Haruka’s parent thanked the Tachibana once again before taking their leave. Haruka, who was holding Makoto’s hand, gave it a squeeze while watching his parents retreating backs, who were riding their ceffyl dŵr, disappeared under the moonlight. When they can no longer see the silhouette of Haruka’s parents, Makoto grabbed Haruka’s attention by dragging him over to where the griffins are gathering.

“Haru, meet Misaki. I found her by the forest’s side on my way back home today. Come here Misaki, I want you to meet my best friend, Haru,” Makoto was obviously beaming while introducing them.

“Where’re the parents?” Haruka held out a hand while bending a little bit and waited until the young griffin was close enough for him to try and pets its head.

“The parents- when I found her, she’s already alone.” _‘Sorry, Haru. I’ll tell you the story some other time.’_ Makoto could not bring himself to tell Haruka the truth about Misaki’s parents. He was about to say something else when his father approach them and told them to go inside since it’s almost their bed time.

“So Makoto, it seems like you found a name for your little friend. What did you named her?” Makoto’s father asked while holding Makoto’s hand on the left side and Haruka’s hand on the right side.

Makoto waved towards the griffins before turning his head to look up at his father, “I named her Misaki.”

“Care to share why you choose that name?” Makoto’s father let both the children’s hands go once they have reached inside the house before closing the door behind them. Makoto’s mother approach both children while holding two cups of warm milk and handed them over to Makoto and Haruka, “What name are you talking about dear?”

They both thanked the mother and Makoto took a sip of the warm milk before explaining things to his mother, “I’ve decided to give name to the little griffin. I named her Misaki because I want her to grow well since the name Misaki means beautiful blossom.”

“That’s wonderful. I’m sure she will since you will be taking good care of her, right?” Makoto’s father ruffled Makoto’s hair while smiling warmly.

“Of course. By the way, Haru, how’s your ceffyl dŵr? Aren’t you going to bring him over?” Makoto took another sip of the drink. At this time Haruka, who has finished his drink, returned the cup back to Makoto’s mother while thanking her before answering Makoto’s question.

“I asked my parents about it and they said that it’s actually better for us to leave him with the herd since he’s still a foal,” Haruka explained while watching Makoto finishing his drink and handed the cup to his mother.

“Oh, I guess we can just go visit him tomorrow then. Have you found a name for him?” Makoto held Haruka’s hand and lead them to his room after they bid Makoto’s parents good night.

“No, not yet. I have several names but I’m not sure which one to choose.”

“Can I help?” Makoto tilted his head to one side while looking at Haruka with his puppy eyes.

“Sure,” Haruka smiled a little upon seeing Makoto’s action.

“Great! Let’s do that tomorrow. For now let’s get some rest, today’s lesson was tough.” They were already in Makoto’s room and changing into their pyjamas before climbing up the bed to sleep side by side.

“Alright. It was. But I’m sure that’s just the beginning. G’night, Makoto.”

“You’re probably right. Good night, Haru.”

**\---**

“Akatsuki? Are you awake?” Sousuke called out when he reach the end of the stair of the mansion’s dungeon. He heard a faint breathing from his left side so he heads towards the direction. After about a minute of walking, Sousuke finally found his beloved dragon who looked up when she heard his footsteps.

“There you are. How are you girl? Does it still hurt?” Sousuke approached Akatsuki and started to examine the dragon’s wound.

 _‘It doesn’t hurt as much now. Shin told me to take it easy.’_ Akatsuki nudged Sousuke’s side softly with her head. In this world, not many could hear a dragon’s voice through their mind. Only a few has ever achieve that and Sousuke is one of them.

“I see. It seems like the cycle has started for Towa again. Somehow I got the feeling that this cycle would probably his worst,” Sousuke went over to Akatsuki’s good side and rest his body against it.

_‘Is it that bad?’_

“No, not yet. It’s just- I don’t know. Today when I went for a stroll, I found an unusual creature attacking the innocents.”

 _‘Right, Masayuki said that you got lost again. What do you mean by unusual, Sousuke?’_ Akatsuki let out what seems to be a small laugh.

“Hey, it can’t be help alright? I couldn’t just take Towa with me when he’s like that. Anyway, it’s because I couldn’t make out what the creature was.” By now Sousuke is already on the floor. He sat down with his right leg stretch out and bending the other one to rest his left hand on it while the other hand strokes Akatsuki’s scales.

_‘Why? Is it really something you’ve never encountered before?’_

“Well, at first I thought it was an ordinary werewolf. However, after killing it, it turned into human’s form instead.”

 _‘I guess it’s a shapeshifter then.’_ Akatsuki moved her head closer to Sousuke and Sousuke started patting it.

“I know but it attacked a human child and I found that strange. I mean, as far as I know, shapeshifter do not attack human being, especially children.”

_‘That does sounds odd. Wait, a human child? I thought they were not supposed to come into the forest.’_

“I’m not so sure myself. I’m guessing he followed the griffin back into the forest. When I got there, he’s already at the griffin’s side.” Sousuke seemed distracted and Akatsuki took notice of this.

 _‘What is it? Did you remember something?’_ Sousuke looked up into Akatsuki’s eyes and gave her a tired smile while shaking his head slowly.

“It just that I feel like there’s something lurking in the forest. I have a very bad feeling about this. I think I should write to my uncle and ask for his advice.”

_‘To be honest, I also felt it. I’m sure the others are the same except for maybe Hayato since he's not fully develop yet, you should warn him. And yes, I also agree that you should ask your uncle regarding this matter.’_

“You’re probably right. I'll talk to the others about Hayato. Anyway, I found someone else that has the same eye colour as yours.” Sousuke bumped his forehead with Akatsuki’s while closing his eyes.

_‘That’s interesting. Is it the griffin?’_

“No, it’s the human child.”

_‘Really? What’s the name?’_

Sousuke opened his eyes and said, “Makoto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misaki - Makoto's griffin  
> Akatsuki - Sousuke's dragon  
> Towa - Sousuke's phoenix
> 
> \---
> 
> mythical creature in this chapter:
> 
> \- Griffin: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Griffin  
> \- Ceffyl dŵr: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ceffyl_D%C5%B5r  
> \- Dragon: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon  
> \- Phoenix: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phoenix_(mythology)  
> \- Shapeshifter: http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/shapeshifter
> 
> \---
> 
> Please feel free to tell me if you have any problem understanding the story.


	4. Dream & Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> truly sorry for the late update, never thought that it would take me two weeks to update this chapter. there's not much for this update but i assure you, the next chapter will follow soon, probably in the next 2-3 days. thank you for reading this.
> 
> enjoy~

That night, Makoto had a dream that he couldn’t get his mind off. He somehow remembers every single detail of it. It started off when Makoto woke up in an unusual bed. He sat up and looked around, scanning the room that he’s currently residing. _‘Hold on, this is not my room. Where am I?’_

While gathering his thought, he slowly get out of bed and went to the window. When getting himself out of the bed, he noticed that he is not in his usual 6 years old body. Instead, he is in a body of an adult. This put him in a more puzzled state. As he reach the window, he saw a beautiful scenery of a sunrise that overlook the forest’s horizon and the view slowly calming Makoto’s nerves. He opened the window and breathe in the fresh morning air. He then decided to explore the place to find out exactly where he is.

The room that Makoto resided in was at the end of the hallway. Makoto closed the door behind him and walked through the long hallway. One side of the hall was lined with a few doors and on the other side was a full length floor-to-ceiling window that faced the place’s garden. It was a very lovely sight for Makoto since he loves to sit in the garden.

Makoto walked through the place for a while, but somehow he could not made out of where he is. _‘I don’t think I ever come to this place before. Where exactly am-’_

“Mako, you’re up.”

 _‘That voice. It can’t be.’_ Makoto turned around and as soon as he saw the person who called his name, he woke up.

_‘No way, it can’t be. I don’t understand. What's going on? Sousuke.’_

**\---**

**The next morning**

Sousuke waited in the garden for his guest to finish his breakfast.

“’Morning, Sousuke. Albert told me that you’ve been waiting for me here.”

“Ryuugazaki. ‘Morning. So, did you get enough sleep yesterday?”

“Yes, I did. As usual, your hospitality are the best. Anyway, have you fed yourself yet?”

“Thank you. No, the last time I fed myself was around four days ago.” Sousuke gestured to the garden chairs to Ryuugazaki, indicating that he wants Ryuugazaki to make himself comfortable.

“Hmm, you seem tired somehow.” Ryuugazaki sat himself on one of the chair and put down his bag on another.

“About that, I fought with a shap- a werewolf yesterday.” Sousuke looked around the garden one more time.

“Was it a newborn?” Ryuugazaki took out a file that has Sousuke’s name written on it.

“I couldn’t really tell but it was feeding.”

“No wonder. You supernatural beings are either stronger when you’re a newborn or you’re constantly feeding yourselves.” Ryuugazaki took out some papers from the file.

“Are you implying that I’m weak?” Sousuke chuckled.

“Oh, you know very well what I meant, Yamazaki.” Ryuugazaki gave a lazy smile while handing the papers to Sousuke.

“I know. How’s your son? Rei, was it?” Sousuke did not looked up from the papers that he was looking at as he was currently trying to process the information that were written on them.

“Ah, yes, he’s well. He has shown an interest in the medical field, thank goodness for that. Anyway, as you can see on that paper, it was the result for our last experiment. Lucky for us, the results show a very positive outcome,” explained Ryuugazaki.

“How ‘bout the others?” Sousuke looked up for a second before going through the papers once again.

“Don’t you worry, their results also showed that they are compatible with the blood tablet.” Ryuugazaki assured Sousuke by showing him the others’ results.

“So, does that mean we only need to take this tablet now?” Sousuke looked at the results shown while letting out a small sigh of relief.

“Well, you may consume the tablet on daily basis but you still need to drink fresh blood from time to time. The tablet won’t give you the same effect as the fresh blood so in order for you to keep yourself in shape is by drinking fresh blood as well.” Sousuke handed the papers back to Ryuugazaki.

“Thank you, Ryuugazaki. Your family has been helping our family for a long time now while putting your family in danger like this. I just don’t know how to repay you for what you’ve done.” Sousuke smiled guiltily towards Ryuugazaki.

“Hey, it’s totally fine. I mean, sure, the human are definitely going to despise me for whatever it is that I’ve done that I don’t think is wrong, but at least I got to know you guys better.” Ryuugazaki put the files in the bag.

“You’re like us, some of you are kind and some of you are cruel. Other than your individual ability, you're very similar to the human race. And human just love to put their nose in the wrong places so don’t fret about it too much, alright?” Ryuugazaki gave an assuring pat on Sousuke’s shoulder while standing up.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to break this good-and-bad-at-the-same-time news to Kisumi. He’s surely going to _love_ the part where he can just take the tablet but totally going to _hate_ the part where he still need to supplement himself with fresh blood.” Ryuugazaki rolled his eyes and Sousuke chuckled at the statement.

“Sure, go ahead. He’s probably in the drawing room with Hayato. Just take your time and if you want to leave, let Daiki know as usual.”

“Alright. By the way, I’ll leave the fresh blood packet and blood tablet supplies to Daiki. I’ll explain about the tablet to him so ask him later if you want to know about it.”

“Alright. Thank you again, Ryuugazaki.”

“You’re welcome, Sousuke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to tell me if you have any problem understanding the story.


	5. Second Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've made some changes with the name for the OC, i have listed them down in the end note for each chapter so feel free to check them out. truly sorry for the inconvenience since this is my first fiction and i might need to do other changes in the future, just in case that i do, i'll inform you through the note. thank you for reading this and for being understanding with my changes, really appreciate that.
> 
> enjoy~

A few weeks after Makoto’s family took Misaki in, Makoto’s parents finally allowed him to take Misaki to accompany him to go to Haruka’s house. Once he reach his best friend’s house, he was greeted by Haruka’s father who was gathering their instruments that are needed for the day's lesson in the backyard, “Well, hello there, Makoto. I would like to start our lesson now but it seems like Haruka is missing, as usual. Would you mind calling him here?” Haruka's father gave Makoto an apologetic smile.

Makoto giggled and replied, “Sure, I’ll be back with him.”

With that Makoto took off with Misaki towards the lake that is located a few meters away from the backyard. _‘Oh, Haru, you really love the water, don’t you.’_

“Well, Misaki, can you spot Mamoru?” Makoto saw that his griffin stopped in her track and looked around to try and find the subject of his question. She let out a small squeak while pointing her head in a direction of Haruka’s ceffyl dŵr when she saw him. Makoto looked towards the pointed direction and thanked Misaki while stroking her fur gently, “Good job, girl.”

When Makoto get close enough to the ceffyl dŵr, he patted the creature’s head while asking for its owner, “So, where is he?”

The creature looked to the side to point out Haruka’s abandoned shirt. Makoto sighed. “Haru, come on. Your dad is already waiting for us. We’ll be punished for sure if we’re late.”

Makoto saw a languid movement in the water that moves from the middle of the lake to the shore, then he saw a head slowly emerging from underwater. It is very clear that Haruka was glaring at him before he got himself out of the lake. “I just want to swim,” Haruka mumbled quietly while putting on his shirt.

“I know you do, but now is the time for our lesson. You want to grow up strong and be able to fight, don’t you?” Makoto tried to talk some sense into Haruka. Haruka simply nodded his head once, still not looking at Makoto’s direction.

Makoto took a deep breath. “Well, it seems like we’re going to learn how to use the bow today. Aren’t you excited?” he tried to attract Haruka’s attention once again while walking side by side, hoping that Haruka will look at him.

Haruka finally glance over at Makoto and said, “Yeah. You’ve always been curious about the archery, don’t you?” Haruka took a hold of Makoto’s hand while putting the other hand on Mamoru.

Makoto was simply delighted when Haruka hold his hand, “Well, I just thought it looked really cool. I really like it ever since I saw the archery event last year. Don’t you think it’s cool too, Haru?” Makoto’s eyes were practically glowing when he talked about archery.

Haruka simply smiled at Makoto’s reaction, “I guess. It is quite a useful tool when it comes to hunting.”

“Exactly. Hey, Haru?” Makoto let go of Haruka’s hand.

“What?” Haruka paused for a moment to look at Makoto.

“Race you back, 1-2-3!” Makoto ran off as quickly as he could while laughing and leaving Haruka puzzled by the sudden outburst, but Haruka recovered quickly to start running after Makoto and caught up to him.

**\---**

At the end of the lesson, Makoto bid goodbye to the Nanase and headed home with Misaki by his side. _‘Today’s lesson was great but my hands are tired. Who would’ve thought that archery requires this much energy? I can barely held up a hand.’_

As they walked along the forest’s side, Misaki stopped suddenly. Makoto looked back and asked, “What’s wrong, Misaki?”

Misaki looked towards Makoto for a few second, then she started to run off into the forest.

“Oh, great, not again! Misaki, wait up!” Makoto took off after Misaki as soon as he realized what the smaller creature had done.

He barely caught up to her when he saw Misaki stopped and nudging a man’s feet. Makoto face soon lit up when he saw the man’s face, “Sousuke!”

Sousuke was surprised to see the little griffin at his feet and when he kneeled down to pat the griffin’s head, he was greeted by an angelic voice. He looked up to see Makoto was bending down a bit and trying to catch his breath.

“Makoto. What are you doing here?” Sousuke’s face soften up at the sight of Makoto’s warm smile.

“I was on my back home when Misaki suddenly run off. I was chasing after her.”

“Again? You know you're not suppose to wonder off in the forest don't you? Good thing this spot is not that far from the forest’s edge. You should head back now.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Makoto looked dejected and Sousuke seems to be taken aback at the reaction.

“So, Misaki? Is that the griffin’s name? Did you name her?” Sousuke tried to distract the child’s attention by asking him more about the griffin. To his relief, Makoto’s face lit up once again.

“Yes, I did. What do you think?” Makoto seems pleased with the questions.

“I think it’s very suitable for her.” Sousuke patted the creature’s head.

“It seems like she likes you.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, I think it’s because she sense that you’re here, maybe that’s why she took off into the forest,” Makoto somehow tried to guess the possibility of why Misaki suddenly took off like that.

“Hopefully that’s true but you can’t ran off like that again, alright Misaki? The forest is a dangerous place, especially for children like you two.” Sousuke started to stand up when they heard a noise coming from the bush behind Sousuke.

Soon enough, a winged-lion emerged from the bush. Misaki started to went into a defence stance in front of Makoto who started to panic when Sousuke assured them that the large creature is a friend of his. “Hey, calm down, Misaki. It’s alright, Makoto. This is Kiyoshi, one of my close acquaintance. He won’t harm you.” Sousuke put one hand on Makoto’s shoulder and the other on Misaki’s head. When he was sure that both children has calmed down, he pulled his hands away.

“I-I thought they live on the mountain.” Makoto looked at the winged-lion who took his place besides Sousuke in awed.

“Well, yes, that’s true. However, I found Kiyoshi when he got injured and ever since then he doesn’t want to leave me.” Sousuke looked fondly at Kiyoshi while stroking its fur.

“I see. Nice to meet you, Kiyoshi.” Makoto bowed his head a little towards the winged-lion, which he got the same gestured as reply from the creature.

“Hey, kid, I think you really should head home now. Your parents might start looking for you if you don’t return.”

“Oh, you’re right. Come on, Misaki, let’s go. Sousuke, we can still meet again, right?” Makoto looked to the ground. He could not bring himself to look up into Sousuke’s eyes.

Sousuke looked at Makoto for a moment before replying, “Of course. I’ll try to be closer to the forest’s edge next time so that you don’t have to come in too far.”

Makoto looked up to Sousuke and gave him his brightest smile, “Thank you, Sousuke.”

“Yeah, you better move along now. Careful on your way out.” Sousuke waved a hand, gesturing that Makoto really should take his leave now, while smiling slightly.

Makoto let out a short laugh, “Alright. Goodbye, Sousuke. Let’s go, Misaki.” With that, Makoto took off towards the direction that he and Misaki came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misaki - Makoto's griffin  
> Mamoru - Haruka's ceffyl dŵr  
> Kiyoshi - Sousuke's winged-lion
> 
> \---
> 
> mythical creature in this chapter:
> 
> \- Griffin: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Griffin  
> \- Ceffyl dŵr: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ceffyl_D%C5%B5r  
> \- Winged-lion: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winged_lion


	6. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, i did expect that it will take me awhile to update this chapter however i didn't think it will take this long, so i'm truly sorry for the late update. 
> 
> enjoy~

Makoto has a very simple schedule for his week’s activities. Some days he will be at the Nanase’s for training, another days he will be at his own home for other lessons while being accompanied by Haruka. However, there were at least one or two evenings that he will definitely spent the time in the forest with Sousuke. They somehow have agreed to choose when they will be meeting the next time.

Makoto really likes the time that he spent with Sousuke. He gets to learn so many other things that he cannot learn from the books provided in his home’s library or from the adults around him. Through Sousuke, he gets to learn more about the supernatural creatures that actually exist and not only from myths.

Another finding that Makoto really likes is the fact that he gets to know more about Sousuke and that he is different than what the book or people around him told him about Sousuke’s race.

**\---**

“Hayato, I can’t find Kisumi. Do you know where he is?” Sousuke approached Hayato who is reading book while being accompanied by Daiki in the garden.

Hayato looked up from his reading and seems to wonder for a while, then replied, “Oh, he went to the town with Masayuki. Is something wrong?”

“I see. No, there’s nothing wrong. I just need to borrow something from him, but I guess I’ll do it later. When is he coming back? Is he meeting with his editor?”

“Yes, he has to submit his draft. I’m not sure when he’s coming back but he left about an hour ago.”

“Hmm, seems like it will take at least another two hours for him to come back.” Sousuke looked like he’s thinking something.

“Is there something bothering you, Sir?” Daiki who was silent the entire time decided to join in the conversation.

“Well, I need to go out for a bit. It won’t be long though, maybe around and hour or two.”

“If that’s the case, then feel free to do so, Sir. Don’t worry about Hayato, I’ll take care of him. Also, Akatsuki is almost healed completely.”

“That’s right, Sousuke-nii. I’ll just go back inside and read in the library.” Hayato offered an assuring smile to Sousuke while standing up and holding his closed book to his chest.

“Alright. Thank you Daiki, I’ll try to come back as soon as I can.” Sousuke turned around and started walking towards the forest with Towa, who has been sitting on Sousuke’s left shoulder ever since Sousuke left his study room.

**\---**

When Makoto reached their meeting place, he saw Sousuke was sitting on of the big rock located near the river while feeding a red bird that has been sitting on his left shoulder.

Makoto was completely drawn into the image that he did not realize that Misaki has approached Sousuke and the elder man has been looking up to acknowledge his presence, only to be greeted by Makoto’s mesmerizing gaze.

“Makoto?” Sousuke looked completely puzzled by Makoto’s look.

“Huh? Oh, sorry. Hi, Sousuke.” Makoto was definitely embarrassed as his face turned deep red and he looked away from Sousuke’s gaze. _‘My goodness, that was totally embarrassing.’_ Makoto was mentally scolding himself for staring at someone like that that he did not realized that now it was Sousuke’s turn to study his face.

 _‘Is he blushing? That’s so adorable,’_ Sousuke thought to himself while smiling warmly at Makoto.

“Makoto, come here, I want to introduce you to someone.” Sousuke urged Makoto to come closer.

Makoto, who’s blushed has faded a bit but still faintly present, stepped closer to Sousuke while eyeing the creature on Sousuke’s shoulder.

“Makoto, remember I told you about my phoenix? This is him, Towa. Towa, this is the human child that I told you and Akatsuki about.” Sousuke gave Makoto a small smile before turning his head towards the bird to finish his explanation.

Makoto was amazed at Sousuke’s explanation as he never would have dream of meeting such a rare creature since he was told that the number of phoenixes that exist are very few. “Nice to meet you, Towa. I’m Makoto,” Makoto introduced himself while smiling brightly towards the red bird.

Towa acknowledged Makoto’s introduction by bowing his head for a second towards Makoto’s direction.

Makoto smiled even wider at the creature’s gesture before asking, “Who is Akatsuki?”

“She’s my dragon. She has been with me ever since I’m a child, which means she has been with me the longest.” Sousuke gave Makoto a small smile.

“Will I be able to meet her?” Makoto tried to hide how hopeful he might look but to no avail which cause Sousuke to let out a small laugh at his reaction.

“Well, only time could tell.” The only reason why Sousuke answered Makoto’s question like that is because he did not want to disappoint Makoto with promise.

“Oh,” was all Makoto managed to let out after hearing Sousuke’s answer. He looked a bit dejected but soon changed into a cheerful expression as Sousuke slowly engaging him with information about other things.

**\---**

**Several weeks later**

“Makoto? Where are you going, dear?” Makoto’s mother asked him when she catches a sight of him running towards the front door. Makoto’s mother was setting the table for the dinner that they have invited their closest friends for celebrating Makoto’s seventh birthday.

“Umm, can I take Misaki for a little walk before dinner?” Makoto looked up to his mother with his hopeful puppy’s eyes.

“Very well, just don’t take too long. It’s almost dinner time and the guests might arrive any moment now.” Makoto’s mother has always been weak with Makoto’s pleading eyes that she gave in the moment she saw the look on Makoto’s face.

“Thank you, Mother. I know, I won’t be late. Promise.” Makoto cheerfully replied his mother while giving her his brightest smile before heading out of the house with Misaki.

**\---**

“Sousuke?” Makoto called out. _‘Is he not here yet?’_ Makoto looked around for a sign of Sousuke. When he decided that Sousuke has not arrived yet, he sat down on one of the big rocks by the river while urging Misaki to sit beside him.

Not a minute has passed since he sat down on the rock when he heard Sousuke’s voice, telling him to close his eyes. “Close your eyes and no peeking, alright?”

Makoto let out a small laugh before closing his eyes with both hands, “Fine, I won’t peek.”

A few seconds after, Makoto heard Sousuke's voice again. “Alright, you can open your eyes now, kiddo.”

Makoto withdraw his hands and opened one eye slowly before opening the second eye, only to be greeted by a small human with a pair of wings. Makoto was astonished at the sight that it took him awhile before he could open his mouth.

“It’s-it’s a forest fairy, isn’t it?” Makoto was still mesmerized by the tiny creature that he did not look at Sousuke when he was asking the question.

Sousuke chuckled a bit before answering Makoto’s question, “You’re right. Happy birthday Makoto. He’s your present, hope you like it.” Sousuke gave Makoto a warm smile.

The moment Makoto heard ‘birthday’ he turned his gaze towards Sousuke, who already took his places beside Makoto, and when he saw Sousuke’s smile, his face turned bright red. “Re-really?” Makoto was completely speechless when he saw Sousuke nodded his head once.

“You looked like you wanted to meet one when I told you about these tiny creatures so I went to their place and ask if I can have one,” Sousuke explained.

“But, is it really okay for me to keep one?” Makoto asked.

“Of course, the queen even gave me her permission. You haven’t answered my question though, do you like it?” Sousuke looked expectantly at Makoto.

“I love it! I really do, thank you.” Makoto looked like he was about to cry when he answered Sousuke’s question.

“I’m glad. By the way, you have to make sure that you have fresh flower in your room at all time. Also, you need to provide him with food and talk to him every day. Make sure that you don’t leave him alone, take him with you wherever you go from now on. Alright?”

“Alright. You did told me that we can communicate with them. Is that true?” Makoto extended his palm, waiting for the fairy to stand on it while eyeing the tiny creature with his warm smile.

“You can, once you’ve gained their trust. As long as you take good care of them, then they’ll trust you. I’m sure you can do it.” Sousuke smiled while looking at Makoto’s interaction with the fairy.

“I’ll try my best, then. By the way, Sousuke?” Makoto looked up to Sousuke.

“What is it, Makoto?”

“Does he has a name?”

“Oh, that. Well, according to the queen fairy, not yet since he hasn’t go through the naming ceremony.”

“I see. Will you name him for me, Sousuke?” Makoto looked towards the fairy once again.

Sousuke was not expecting the question so he was taken aback when Makoto asked. “Are you sure?”

Makoto looked up towards Sousuke while smiling brightly, “Of course. Will you?”

It took Sousuke a short while before answering Makoto with a smile, “Of course. Now let me think. Hmm, how 'bout 'Kohaku'? What do you think, Makoto?”

“I like that. How ‘bout you?” He looked at the fairy that has been standing on his hand for a while now. The fairy seems to be surprised by the question, but slowly nodding his head once while blushing a bit.

“That’s great, then. From now on, I’ll call you Kohaku, alright?” Makoto smiled at the fairy before turning his gaze towards Sousuke.

Sousuke returned Makoto’s smile with his own. “Well, I hope you have a great birthday dinner with your family. I think you should go now, or else you might be late for it.” Sousuke started to stand while gesturing Makoto to do the same.

“Oh, you’re right. Come on, Misaki, Kohaku.” Makoto started to stand as well.

Makoto was a few steps away from Sousuke when he suddenly turned around and start running towards Sousuke and giving Sousuke a fierce hug. “Thank you, Sousuke. Thank you."

Sousuke was stunned by the action but soon gained his sense and returning Makoto’s hug. “You’re welcome, Makoto.”

When he let go of Makoto, Sousuke said, “Take care, alright? I’ll see you soon.”

“I will. See you, Sousuke.” Makoto waved at Sousuke before turning around and started to walk towards his house direction with Misaki and Kohaku beside him.

Sousuke stayed until Makoto is out of his sight before turning around to go towards his own home with Kiyoshi, who has been silently waiting for him the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daiki - Sousuke's butler  
> Masayuki - Shigino's centaur  
> Akatsuki - Sousuke's dragon  
> Towa - Sousuke's phoenix  
> Misaki - Makoto's griffin  
> Kohaku - Makoto's (forest) fairy  
> Kiyoshi - Sousuke's winged-lion
> 
> \---
> 
> mythical creature in this chapter:
> 
> \- Centaur: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Centaur  
> \- Dragon: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon  
> \- Phoenix: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phoenix_(mythology)  
> \- Griffin: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Griffin  
> \- Fairy: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fairy  
> \- Winged-lion: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winged_lion
> 
> \---
> 
> Please feel free to tell me if you have any problem understanding the story.


End file.
